pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trisha Noble
Disclaimer: This character belongs to Invader Gia, please ask before using Name: Trisha Noble Species: Human Age: Same as Ferb Height: Same as Isabella Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Hair Style: Wavy Gender: Female Love Interest: Ferb Fletcher Most Likely to Say: "Hi Ferb, what's up?" Least Likely to Say: "Where's Buford?" Appearance Trisha has long, wavy, elbow-legth, brown hair. She has pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She wears a small yellow, button-up sweater, she only buttons the one in the center. She wears a white t-shirt. She has a bright yellow belt around her waist, and a knee-lentgh, green, ruffled skirt. She has ankle-high socks and green tennis shoes. Past Before moving to Danville, Trisha was a very misunderstood girl. She was considered a nerd and was made fun of for being too smart. She always tried to fit in, but it never worked. When she moved to Danville, she tried to stay away from the other kids as much as possible, until Phineas came to welcome her to the neighborhood. She thanked him and then saw his latest project in the backyard. Curiosity got the best of her and she asked what it was. Rather then just explaining to her, Phineas asked her if she wanted to help, reluctantly she agreed and came back with Phineas, that's where she met, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and (Most importantly) Ferb. She now returns to the Flynn-Fletcher household to help with the projects daily. Relationships Phineas Flynn She is on good terms with Phineas, but doesn't pay much attention to him, seeing as she pays more attention to Ferb. This makes Phineas slightly jealous of his step-sibling. Ferb Fletcher Trisha comes over not only to participate in the activity, but also to see Ferb, she has a huge crush on him. She loves everything about Ferb, and she swears that she couldn't find a flaw in him if she tried, (which she doesn't). She can understand what he tries to say just by looking at his eyes. She sometimes says what he wants to say when the others don't quite understand, Ferb is perfectly fine with this. Ferb does not know of her crush on him, but he considers her, a very close friend, almost a best friend. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Trisha and Isabella hang out often, seeing as they are the only two girls of the group. Isabella convinced her to join the Fireside Girls, and Trisha was very happy with that desition. The two often discuss the step-brothers, and giggle at the fantasies they had about them. Trisha finds Isabella a little girly at times, but likes her anyway. Buford Van Stomm When Buford first approached her, she became frightened, so out of fear and self-defense, she spun Buford around and held his arm behind his back. The other kids begged her to let go, but she only released him when Ferb said, "Please." Since then, Buford has had a healthy fear of Trisha. Baljeet Rai She talks with Baljeet often, she enjoys him because of his vast ocean of knowledge. She finds Baljeet very funny and likeable. Baljeet has a crush on Trisha, seeing as she has one of the most stunning intellects he has ever seen. Trisha doesn't know of his crush on her, she is too infatuated with Ferb to notice, this makes Baljeet jealous. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz She envys Vanessa and tries to keep Ferb as far away from her as possible. Candace Flynn Trisha and Candace don't talk often, but when they do, it is typically a friendly conversation. Perry the Platypus Trisha thinks Perry is adorable, and will often let her pomeranian, Patsy, play with him. Patsy the Pomeranian Patsy is Trisha's small, fluffy dog, who seems like a hyper, mindless animal. Patsy is almost always by Trisha's side, until she has to go on her mission. Patsy often accompanies Perry on his missions against Doofenshmirtz. Abi Smith Abi and Trisha are enemies, it all started when Abi called Ferb a nerd, and tore on of his blueprints. This infuriated Trisha causing her to punch Abi across the face. Abi fell into a mud puddle, and she was deeply angered. She has disliked Trisha ever since. Johnny Tyler Johnny is her step-brother, the two are very close, almost inseperable. Johnny irritaes her constantly with his never ending, mischevious, pranks. He often teases her about her crush on Ferb, so she teases him about his crush on Isabella. Alan Pond Trisha doesn't know Alan very well, but she dislikes him because of his relation to Abi. Despite this, Alan always tries to be kind to Trisha. Personality She is tomboy-ish and isn't afraid to get down and dirty. She is very intellectual, and has a lot to say, but doesn't always say it. She has a very active imagination, so she can help contribute to Phineas and Ferb's big ideas. Random (But Somewhat Important) Facts *Her family originates from Italy *She has a massive fear of heights *Her favorite color is yellow *She likes a wide variety of insects *The only animal she dislikes are alligators *She loves everything impossible *Her favorite genre is Fantasy *She loves Vampires *She likes the idea of time travel *Her favorite era is ancient Greece *She is fascinated by Greek gods *She isn't afraid to go up on stage *She can play the violin *She loves theater *She adores music Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works